Sold
by OtakuLover77
Summary: Mavis is kidnapped and Zeref doesn't know where she's gone. But, Mira finds a questionable 'item' for sale on an auction website. Will Zeref be able to find Mavis before something bad happens to her? Pairing: Zervis
1. Where are you?

(I do not own Fairy Tail! All rights go to Hiro Mashima 3)

 **Zeref's POV**

Shivering, I sat in our house, wanting nothing more than to hold her in my arms and let all my problems wash away. But, I couldn't; due to my idiotic actions she was gone, taken away from me forever. I curled up into a ball and laid on the bed, fighting back the urge to go on a rampage and find her myself, but the consequences for that would be devastating to both myself and the guild she loved so dearly. Though, I couldn't, or rather, wouldn't, just sit around and do nothing; bringing a rather depressing aura along with me, I dragged myself to the guild, a place once full of life and happiness, reduced to a place of despair and doubt. I slumped down next to Natsu, Lucy and Mira, who were all staring at a lacrima. "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" I asked, peering over Natsu's shoulder at the lacrima. Without looking up, he answered,

"Check out what Mira found.." Curious, I began reading the page Mira had up, it was an auction website..

 _Cute Blonde For Sale - £1200_

 _We are selling a lovely blonde cutie, aged 13 -14, for only £1200. She is skinny and small, easy to carry and is submissive. Starting bid - £1200._

 _*Image attachment*_

"Some sick bastards are selling a girl?" I asked in disgust. These guys were selling off a teen girl like it was nothing! Mira looked up,

"There's an image attached, take a look." She clicked on the image link and pulled up a picture of a girl. She was slumped against a wall, obviously unconscious, gagged and bound and the wrists and ankles. As described, she was skinny and had pretty, long blonde hair; it made me sick just looking at the image. Then, I noticed it. On the sides of her head were little angel wing ornaments, identical to hers. Rage bubbled up inside me and I slammed my fists on the table,

"I'LL KILL THEM. HOW DARE THEY TOUCH HER!" The bastards had taken her and were trying to sell her?! I stood up and stormed out of the guild, now I knew why she was taken, I knew her general whereabouts, and I was going to save her. "Mavis.. I swear I'll find you.. " I vowed, before venturing out of Magnolia's gates, headed for the mountains.


	2. Save me

**Mavis' POV**

Wearily, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I was in a small cave room, about 3m wide and 6m high. My wrist and ankles felt bound with a thick rope and there was a gag in my mouth. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself, what had happened before I blacked out..?

 _The previous night_

"Hey Zeref? I'm going to run to the guild and grab my bag!" I called out from the hallway. Zeref emerged from the bathroom, in only a towel, probably because he'd just gotten out of the shower. I blushed a light pink and turned away to grab a jacket, _he's so hot..._ I thought to myself as I slipped it on.

"Wait a minute, I'll come with you." Zeref insisted before disappearing into the bedroom; I sighed, sometimes he could be overprotective, but that's what I loved, he cared about me a lot. Cautiously, I peeked round the doorframe of the bedroom,

"I'll be fine, it's not that far," I said, Zeref walked over and gently caressed my cheek,

"If you insist," he whispered before gently pecking my lips, "Come back safely though, okay?" I nodded, then slipped quietly out of the door and began walking down the street. The sky that night was beautiful, stars everywhere and a full moon, bathing the cobbled streets of Magnolia in a soft, blue glow. It seemed so peaceful. I passed a small alleyway and decided to take it, as it was a shortcut and I wanted to get to the guild faster, it was only small and I didn't feel any presences so I believed it was safe. As I walked down the alleyway I heard a gruff voice call out to me,

"Hey, girl," I spun around, where was it coming from? "Yeah, you, come over here cutie." I backed away from the sound of the voice, no way was I going towards whoever was there. All of a sudden I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and another one cover my mouth,

"No! Get off me!" I yelled, but my yells and screams were muffled by the guys hand, I tried to struggle and get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Another guy emerged from the darkness and cast a spell, causing me to fall unconscious..

 _Present time_

 _That's right.. they kidnapped me.._ I looked around the room to try and find something to cut the ropes. The spells I casted wouldn't work as there seemed to be some sort of enchantment stopping me from using my magic, and the rope was so tightly bound I couldn't undo the knots. As I was struggling to escape, the man that kidnapped me walked into the room..


	3. Safe

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I'll make the new ones longer** **Enjoy! 3**

 **Zeref's POV**

I tore through the forest, killing plants and animals, as I passed; ever since I met Mavis my magic has been under control, I could use it whenever I wanted with good stability, but now she was in trouble, and my mind was all over the place. Panting, I got out of the forest, and headed toward the path down it, just to make sure there was nothing down them, but I had my sights on one cave in particular. _Cave Crocus._ It was the deepest and biggest cave on Capital Crocus, big enough to fit a base at least. I ran up toward the top and hid myself in a small crevasse near the entrance and listened closely, trying to see if I could hear any voices. There were two voices, and what they were talking about chilled me to the bone,

"So the boss has gone to check on the new girl?" the first voice asked,

"Yeah, he's obviously going to test her out so we might hear some sounds, try to ignore them" the second voice answered, _test her out? That better not mean what I think._ I thought to myself. Slowly, I crept inside the cave and hid myself behind another rock that was jutting out of the wall. _Deep breaths,_ I thought to myself, _take these bastards down._ I charged at one of the guys, throwing my fist at his face, and hitting him with all my might,

"HEY! GET OFF HIM!" the other guy yelled, pouncing on my back and trying to get me off his friend. I growled and pushed him against the wall, my eyes most likely glowing their usual blood red colour,

"Tell me where Mavis is." I ordered, "Tell me or die." He looked at me with sheer terror in his eyes, and answered,

"S-She's down the hallway, third opening on t-the right!" I dropped him on the ground and headed toward the opening, standing just outside the entrance, listening to the conversation,

 **Mavis' POV**

"Well, well, well," the man said, towering over me, "Seems you're finally awake." I glared up at him, then looked away from his disgusting face, what did he want? Chuckling, he kneeled down in front of me and lifted my chin up, "Now, I'm going to test you out," I narrowed my eyes, what did he mean by test me out..? Grinning, he came closer to me and took off my gag, _the heck is he doing?_ I wondered, but, before I could finish that thought, his lips were on mine, and his hands were all over me.

"Get off!" I yelled before trying to squirm my way out of his grasp. He tightened his arm and started kissing my neck, _he's not going to stop.._ I realised, he was going to keep going, and who knows what he was going to do.. I continued struggling, but this guy was too strong. All I wanted in that moment was Zeref to come, to hold me in his arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. The guy pulled back and smirked,

"Perfect." He whispered before casting the same spell as before, rendering me unconscious once again.

 **Zeref's POV**

I stood outside the room, listening to the conversation that the two were having,

"Seems you're finally awake." I heard a gruff voice say. _That must be the boss the guys at the door were talking about,_ I peeked around the edge of the opening and saw Mavis on the ground, tied and gagged, just like in the picture, and a guy lifting her chin up so she was looking at him. _Bastard, how dare he touch her like that!_ He got closer and took off her gag, whispered something I couldn't quite make out, and kissed her. I had to hold myself back from going in there right that second and tearing the guy to shreds.

"Get off me!" Mavis yelled out, trying to escape, but the guy had such a tight grip all she could do was squirm. He started kissing her neck, and moving his hands all over her. Grinning, he then stood up and whispered something else, which I also couldn't hear, and made Mavis fall unconscious again. _Now's my chance.._ I leapt into action, throwing myself on top of the guy and pushing him to the floor,

"BASTARD!" I yelled, punching him and kicking him, "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH TOUCHING MY MAVIS!" he struggled beneath me, getting a few punches in my stomach, weak ones to say the least. Mavis stirred, she was waking up and I had to finish this guy quickly, so she didn't have to see the blood bath that was about to go down. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pinned him to the wall, "You made a big mistake taking my Mavis.." I whispered before smashing his head on the wall, and kicking him in the stomach. _He's done.._ I thought, _don't get out of control.._ panting, I turned towards Mavis, picked her up bridal-style, and carried her out of the hell hole she was in.

 **Mavis' POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the light, _I'm outside?_ I quickly focused my vision and looked around, I was being carried by someone, but their face was blurry, I couldn't make it out against the sun,

"Mavis?" I heard a concerned voice ask, "Oh thank god you're alive!" The person lowered me onto the ground, and I finally got a good look at their face,

"Zeref..? Is that you?" I asked, my voice shaking. Zeref smiled at me, a smile that made my heart flutter, a smile I always loved, a smile that always made me happy,

"Yeah, it's me.." he said before pulling me towards him, locking me in a tight embrace, my face buried in his chest, tears welling in my eyes. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay now.." he said, stroking my hair lovingly. I looked up at him,

"Zeref.." I whispered before pulling him into a kiss. It seemed to last a lifetime, just the two of us, nothing in the world to hold us back now.

"I love you Mavis," he whispered, "No matter what happens to you, I'll always come to save you, count on it" I burst into tears, I loved him so much, he was so perfect, and I never wanted to be taken from him again..


End file.
